James Brad Morrison
James Brad Morrison is a genius boy who spends his time filling his mind with the wonders of the fictional world to the point it overtakes his perception of conventional sciences. When his life turns upside down one day, he decide to use those skills to save people. History James live in a house in Queens, New York with two supportive middle-class parents and a scientifically inclined younger sister. Ever since he was a child, he have a passion to study the fictional world, and as his comics and science fiction movie collection increase, so did his intellect for that matter, and his parents does not mind, as it keeps him entertained when they cannot afford any other kind of entertainment. Each work of fiction he owned was read or watched over at least fifty times by the time he reach high school. During Elementary School, he was frequently bullied at school for being a nerd and hassled by teacher when he refuse to read subject material or attempt to discretely read one of his fiction collections. Due to his bullying problems, he decide to take up martial arts at second grade under the instruction of Xing Zhen. His sister, Sarah, was one of his greater supporters, which was ironic as she is his opposite due to her liking of the non-fiction world; although she does occasionally prove to be a nuisance. Bullying problem considerably got worse as he goes to local high school in Queens, Midtown High School. Due to his family relationship and dependency for his sister, he was often insulted "Sister-Lover" among the other things. Although he is very experienced in martial arts, he never use his abilities on another person for defense nor use it as a buff. His life was flipped one day during his year in eleventh grade. During a nearby battle with Spider-Man and Iron Man, Hydra infiltrated the high school and hold the facility hostage. Confused and bewildered at the ongoing event, as he was wandering the hallways as the classrooms enter a lock down. Trapped from any area of safety, he panicked at the sight of doors broken down and a silhouette of the Hydra agent inside and their shouting; which is almost as deafening as the reaction to the students inside. In an attempt to sneak out to safety, he was seen by one of the agents positioned inside a classroom. Before he could fire his weapon, Sarah - who was a grade below James - tackled him from behind, forcing him to barely miss her brother. In self-defense, the Hydra agent fired his weapon at Sarah, which put James in a shock. Angry with vigilance, he landed several punches on the agent and repeatedly strike him until he was stopped by Iron Man, who sent his sister to the hospital for immediate treatment. The result of the diagnostic was that Sarah have potentially lethal concentrated dose of radiation due to the nature of the weapon, which cause a tumor growth and alarmingly rising count of cancerous cells. After receiving medical payment from Iron Man and an apology from Spider-Man, he donated all his fictional collection for the remaining payment to ensure the hospital doesn't pull her plug. Despite his insistence of being beside his sister at all times, he was send back to school - where bullying was dramatically reduced - to finish his studies. During the last two years of high school, he aced his studies to the point where he shocked his older teachers who saw him nothing more than an unemployed man in the future. Each day after school, he would visit the hospital and stay overnight only to go to school again next morning. Every weekend, he would buy flowers to put on her bedside stand. This habit made his parents worry about his health, both physically and mentally. Against all odds, Sarah's tumor count slows and her cancerous cells are being replaced by healthy ones as soon as they die off. The doctors was speechless as there is no logical reason behind the healing, especially when James isn't a mutant. Though still hospitalized, she was free from the grip of death to a stabilizing state of comatose. Using his last two years of high school knowledge and his previous fictional beliefs, he swear to his life that no one else will end up like his sister again. With his experienced, both fictional and otherwise, he secretly made several technological innovations and inventions to aid him in becoming a vigilante. The only person that he told this to is his unconscious sister. Some of these inventions is so unorthodox that only a person with his mindset could create them. With knowledge as his arsenal and tools to back him up, he scores the night under the code name Sentinel. Despite the seriousness of this side of his life, he never give up on his original love of the fictional world, which is highly evident on his costume. His middle-class life means that he is under constant threat of injury, as more durable material is beyond his price range. He was eventually requested to join Avanger's Academy as a role model student, to which he declined as he don't want to endanger anyone else by joining an organization. Several times, his actions was stopped by Spider-Man as he usually don't have limits on how much injury the enemy could sustain. Spider-Man told him that every life is special and everyone deserves a chance to live, no matter how bad they are. Four years into his vigilante career, which is shared by his time in the hospital "second-home," Sarah regained consciousness and was taken home by James. After discovering his fuel of revenge, she plea for him to stop as she don't want him to be injured more than he already is. Not heeding her words, he went on and continue to fight against evil. During the confrontation with Whiplash just mere weeks later, lost his right arm, which was cauterized off at just a few inches below the shoulder. This handicap did not stop his fury to fight on, however, until his sister firmly requested him to stay in hospital until the wounds heal. A year of excruciating pain of skin grafting follows. News report was forming hunches about the relationship of a young man's injury with the unknown vigilante that prows the night. His medical process was secretly transferred down to the Night Nurse, fixed his injuries to the best of her skill. With the lack of right arm, he altered his fighting skills with the help of his old marital arts mentor, who is in his mid-sixties. Willing to keep the secret of being Sentinel, Xing helped James enhance his strength on his remaining limps to compensate. After vigorous training, he was ready to take back the road of crime fighting, to his sister's demise. But due to his devotion as a vigilante, his money began to waver and slowly drop. To prevent further drop into debt, he began studying at a university for student income. Like Daredevil, his identity isn't that well hidden and was often be surrounded by media tabloids and fellow fans alike. But due to his high rating from high school, he was soon hired by Horizon Labs. But he continue to be a student at Empire State University in a degree of science and engineering to further improve his equipment. Because of the investment for the university, he is still a middle-class student despite Horizon's grand salary. After years of being a force to be reckoned with, Sarah finally decide to tell him that she have forgiven him for an event that occurred years before, and accepted his actions of being a vigilante even if it displeases her. Not liking that his sister have to bend her limits to accept him, he took a new look at life. Realizing now what Spider-Man was referring to about life, he vows to be a protector and not a vigilante seeking revenge. Though still fighting crime, he spend more time with his family. Before long, he restarted his interest of fictional works, though he still aces at university. To show that he have changed, he renamed himself from the feared Sentinel to, as his sister suggested, Crossover. Appearance A relatively normal stature of a man in his twenties, he have a brown hair and blue eyes. However, what sets him apart from every other New Yorker is the lack of right arm, which was burned off just below the shoulder. Behavior To his family members, especially his sister, he is willing to listen and express kindness he gives to no one else. As a student, he is a conservative and shy and love peace and quiet; most likely due to his youth full of bullies - but as a vigilante, he have a strong sense of justice and will not tolerate criminal activity. He hates Hydra to his very soul and will repeatedly strike them with his fists until someone stops him or the Hydra is permanently incapacitated. Powers/Abilities Because he is a human, and due to his non-athletic lifestyle other than martial arts when he was younger, James' powers is not at its peak. Powers *'Normal Strength:' Because James is a normal human, he have a very limited strength and does not fare well when faced on a head-to-head fight with a super villain. *'Normal Stamina:' His lack of daily exercise earlier in his life lead to little stamina, although the martial arts taken when James lost his arm helped his stamina rise to those of an average person. *'Normal Speed:' With just and average strength and stamina, James' speed is roughly average, though in his crime fighting routine, his propellant soles help achieve faster speeds. *'Normal Durability:' With a durability of a normal person, James is very susceptible to damage. A gunshot or a stab to a vital organ could kill him instantly; so can fall from heights and severe blunt force. To protect himself on duty, he wears a light armor to provide a little further protection. *'Above Average Flexibility:' Ever since he lost his right arm, he was trained to be extremely flexible to compensate the lack of refine movements on the right side. This training include flipping over to grab a ledge with the left hand when falling left-side down. Abilities *'Martial Artist:' James have been taking martial arts lesson from Xing Zhen from second grade to the end of high school, and again after loosing his arm. Though no where near the level of Wolverine nor Captain America, he is proficient enough to face most common criminals. *'Fiction Genius:' With a childhood and early teens immersed in fiction, he knows by heart the fictional works to the point they are facts to him. This gave him a different mindset than an average person. Paraphernalia Being a Middle-Class American, James cannot afford materials to fit his lifestyle, so he have to make what he is capable of buying. Evidence of his childhood love of fantasy is clearly evident in his equipment. Some of the tools he used is so unique that only his mindset could ever make it work. Weapons *'Energy Sword:' Inspired by the lightsaber of Star Wars, he makes a working replica of the legendary weapon and use it as his primary weapon. By using a quartz crystal and electromagnetic rings as a focusing lens, he can channel power to a high frequency energy blade that can cut through all substances that have lower durability than vibranium - which is more than enough to melt through flesh and bone; although the dept cut is a direct relation to James' strength. Due to its energy nature, it can disperse energy attacks, although not able to reflect it, and short circuit machines. Like its fictional counterpart, however, it produces no heat outside the blade, which makes it virtually invisible to thermal scans. The energy sword, however, is vulnerable to those who control energy, like Thor, and/or magnetism, like Magneto. Though the blade itself have no mass, it does cause resistance when hitting an object, which may safe James' life by, say, breaking a fall. For reasons unknown, energy is drawn to the blade, so nearby fire will lean toward the glowing blade as all the heat energy is being pulled toward it also; or energy bolt will actually change its path to hit the blade, which is deadly if James stand between the blade and the bolt. *'Steel-Titanium Knuckles:' Sewn into the left glove, piece of metal in the palm of the hand links up to a set of rings that wrap around individual fingers below the knuckle, when in fist it transfer the kinetic energy from palm to knuckle area. The palm piece also provide a support for the punch, so it doesn't damage James' fingers. The combination of the palm kinetic energy in addition to forward force applied by the knuckle makes punches deadly. Since the metal is Steel-Titanium alloy, they are very hard and can stop normal blade and even break weaker ones. Since the knuckles consist of one palm piece and four finger piece, it does not lower the ability to grasp things and finger manipulation like ordinary brass knuckles. Although it doesn't have spikes commonly found for brass knuckles, the gap between the rings lower the surface area, which proves to be a valid replacement. The knuckles was implimented after loosing the right arm to make strikes more effective. Equipment *'Electromagnetic Kneepads/Shoetips:' These allow him to "get on his knees" on any ferrous surface. Due to this device emitting a high pitch noise, it does not serve well as a stealth tool in a small enclosed space. But it can also serves as a distraction as high pitch tones can penetrate solid material, making as if the sound comes from everywhere. Attraction force of this device is powerful enough to let him kneel upside down, but weak enough to let him slide is knee along the surface for mobility. The device is triggered by one toe trigger for each side of the body. *'Cape:' One of the multiple fiction-inspired attire, James have a right shoulder buckle cape that provide minor fire protection due to fireproof solution applied to it. Inside located just at the upper back is a secret pocket used to hide his civilian cloths. *'First-Aid Kit:' Due to no regenerative ability, James always have to bring a small First-Aid Kit to heal any minor injuries he may have suffered. Also inside is a roll of quarters and a number to call the Night Nurse. *'Propellant Sole:' At the sole of his boots is a disc that fire bursts of thermo-electric jet when activated. The power source is is a generator that produce power from the kinetic energy of the shoe hitting the ground. When activated, every time the sole left the ground while the front of the shoe kept contact with the ground, detected by a flexible circuit, the generator produce a stream of thermo-electric jet that is dispersed via parabolic dish, propelling the feet forward, making James run faster with less energy. This could also be used to help increase jump distance. When needed, this can also be an offensive weapon while stomping and/or kicking. However, due to the nozzle's position, he cannot reverse thrust unless he turn around and began running in the opposite direction. Because of this, he need to turn the function off before fighting, or face the lack of agility. *'Helmet:' Just for protecting his secret identity, the helmet is a custom-made Star Wars Scout Trooper helmet that can withstand moderate impact. The visor is light-sensative polarized coating which provide eye protection from light sources during the day like the Sun, and semi-transparent at night. *'Armor:' Inspired by one of his childhood heroes, Batman, he attempts to make an armor replicating his design. The armor is padded with layers of kevlar to make him look more muscular than he is and protect him from moderate-high impacts and small round firearms, although it does not save him if he fall from greater heights that is more than three stories high. *'Cargo Pants:' Modeled after a military pants, these pants are sewn together in a net pattern of nylon and kevlar to protect against slashes from a bladed weapon. Two large pockets allow James to carry other equipment, such as the first-aid kit. Transportation *'Flying Broom:' Essentially a powerful engine strapped on a gyro-stabilizer and a stick. The engine is a mysterious construct that propels the vessel at the top speed of around 160 miles per hour (257.495 km/h) with unmatched maneuverability and mobility and hover for indefinite period. Due to its sleek design, it can fly in small spaces where other methods of transportation can prove unsuitable. Behind the Screen *The Making Of Acknowledgement *Thank you Mal-man for creating Ryan Marek, a direct inspiration for the character! *For an overall plot summery of the origin nerd-to-vigilante story, thank you to Dave for thinking of it, serving as a lantern to my writer's mental cramp darkness! (I added the sister aspect to it, but school getting captured by bad people that turn him to a hero? His idea!) Category:Articles by Anakin Skyobiliviator Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Male Characters Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:Students Category:American Category:Earth-616 Category:Blade Wielders Category:Agility Category:Adhesion Category:Audiokinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Super Speed Category:Super Leaping Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Flight